villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mad Madam Mim
The Mischievous Hag Mad Madam Mim is a famous witch known for playing mind games. She is a frequent participant in the villain wars, sometimes working alongside other minor sorcerers in the Sorcerer's Society. She is the primary antagonist in the Disney animated film The Sword in the Stone. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Beginnings Long before Jafar or the Sultan he served were even born, a different Sultan ruled over Agrabah, father to ten princesses. When bored or in need of a laugh, the Sultan called in his court magician--Ayam Aghoul, to use his elementary skills in sorcery to entertain him. Unknwn to the Sultan, however, Aghoul was quite the lecher, and more often than not, would spend the night with any one of the Sultan's daughters. When the Sultan found out, Aghoul became a wanted criminal. After a nightlong chase with the Agrabah guard, Aghoul was captured, and ultimately executed (much to the sorrow of all ten princesses), his soul descending to the River Styx. Fearing his fate and not at all ready to die, Aghoul devised an escape plan. It was his lucky day--his only obstacle was some tentacle guy wielding a scythe he clearly had no idea had to use. Meanwhile, in Camelot, a travelling circus found a baby abandoned in the woods. The circus folk named her Mim and raised her as one of their own. By age three, they found that whoever her parents were, they were apparently wizards, as she showed a great aptitude for shapeshifting. When Mim was only ten, she was brought into the show as the marvelous, transforming spectacle. Soon, Mim was the main attraction. Albeit, she never took her true form on stage. She'd become a myriad of animals and creatures but nobody outside the circus tent truly knew what she looked like. One night drew in a bigger crowd than ever--and Mim, having lost focus for just a second, reverted to her true form. Stunted height, and frankly, very ugly, she was met with jeers and ridiculing laughter by the crowd. Mim, confused and upset, took on the form of a dragon and went on a rampage. Citizens ran in fear as the circus burned to the ground. The king's knights, lead by Sir Ruber, captured the dragon and banished the witch to the wilderness. In the forest, Mim kept herself occupied talking to the voices in her head and challenging anyone ill fated enough to cross her cottage to a Wizard's Duel. Nobody that faced her could match her skill, that is, until the newly revived Ayam Aghoul happened upon her cottage. His time in the Underworld boosted his magic significantly. The two were evenly matched...and Mim liked that. A lot. The two agreed to put their magic skills together as a criminal duo. The 'Magic Bonnie and Clyde' was very famous, and didn't go unnoticed by Mozenrath... Pre-War: Former Minion of Destane Prior to the events of the first war, Madam Mim was an ally of the sorcerer Destane, or else known as the Archmage. After Destane's death by Mozenrath, the sorcerer takes control of Destane's recruits and forms the Sorcerer's Society, though Mim would join their evil schemes in the later events of the war. Vs Messina During the war, Messina challenges Mim to a wizard's duel. Mim turns into a dragon, but Messina bites her, infecting her with a rare disease. Mad Madam Mim spends the remainder of the war in bed. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Back in Action Yzma cures Madam Mim of her illness in order to form the Sorcerer's Society, all on the orders of Shan Yu. Mim is immediately put to the test when Mojo Jojo sends a monkey army to attack China. Mim proves a highly efficient combatant, transforming into a rhino in order to kill a gorilla enhanced with lethal sonic gloves. In the end, the Sorcerer's Society wins the battle. The Battles of China Mad Madam Mim helps Yzma and her allies defend China from the forces of Fire Lord Ozai. During the opening skirmishes, she takes down several minions with her magic as they attempt to scale the walls. She is also one of the sorcerers to attack Ozai himself. She uses her magic to grow to gargantuan size, but Ozai buries her in rubble. Nonetheless, she survives, witnessing Shan Yu's murder of the Fire Lord. In the second Battle of China, Madam Mim takes on Skull Sorceress; the fight is short, as Mim transforms into a dragon and easily incinerates her rival. She later celebrates when Shan Yu is crowned king of the world. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War Griffon Slayer The insidious Merlock invades Mim's cottage, disguised as a rat. Mim takes advantage of the situation, turns into a cat, and nearly devours her foe. Merlock transforms back into a wizard, only for Mim to shoo him away. Enraged, Merlock turns into a griffon, but Mim turns into a dragon. While Merlock is in flight, Mim knocks away the amulet that turns him into the griffon. Now without the power of flight, Merlock falls to his death. Defeated from Afar However, Merlock is the apprentice of Jafar. The sorcerer calls upon a favor from Maleficent: infecting Mim with a powerful diseased. Maleficent obliges, taking Mim out of the war due to severe illness. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains Battling in the Sorcerer's Society Mad Madam Mim, along with the other members of the Sorcerer's Society, takes a job under Maleficent, defending the fairy's lair from the Masters of Evil. As the two factions square off, Mim takes on the Abomination. Mim transforms into a rhino, ramming her foe with fatal force. Mim makes the foolish mistake, however, of turning into a chicken after her victory; Crimson Dynamo seizes the opportunity to crush Madam Mim under his boot heel. Mim-Cat.png|Transformed into a Cat Mim-Giant.jpg|Transformed into a Giant Mim tiny.jpg|Transformed into a tiny midget Transformed Madam Mim.jpg|Transformed into a beautiful laid Transformed Ugly Madam Mim.jpg|Transformed ( only her face) into an ugly pig face Madam_Mim_as_a_Crocodile.jpg|Transformed into a Crocodile Mim-Fox.gif|Transformed into a Fox madam-mim chicken.jpg|Transformed into a Chicken Madam_Mim_as_a_Elephant.jpg|Transformed into an Elephant Madam_Mim_as_a_Tiger.jpg|Transformed into a Tiger 164px-Mim-serpiente.png|Transformed into a Snake Madam_Mim_as_a_Rhinoceroes.jpg|Transformed into a Rhino Mim-Dragon.jpg|Transformed into her final and powerfull Dragon form Disney Vs Marvel Villains - Par Two Disney Vs Anime Villains Disney Vs Anime Villains - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains Disney Heroes Vs Villains Heroes Vs Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Dragons Category:Snakes Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Sorceror's Society Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:The Horned King's and Lady Tremaine's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Prince John's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Cauldren Secrets Category:Team Evil Magic Category:Psychopaths Category:Sorceress Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Jafar's Alliance Category:Tigers Category:The Horned King Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Celts Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Villains Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Aku's Aillance in Villains Battles Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Villains Battles Category:Vs Jafar Category:Vs Hades Category:The Archmage's Alliance in Heroes Vs Villains Category:Villains Battles Category:Yzma's and Tzekel Kan's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Yzma's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Mad Madam Mim's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Lita Recio